1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to stereoscopic imagery and, more specifically, to enhancement of stereoscopic images by blurring image disparity.
2. Background
Conventional displays are two-dimensional (2D) in that images are contained within the plane of the display. The sensation of depth is a consequence of cues that are familiar to the visual system such as perspective, size variations, obscuration, et cetera. Three-dimensional (3D) visualization, as advertised by gaming consoles, is brought about by enhancing these cues, but rarely creates correct depth sensation. Such depth sensation may be achieved with careful use of stereopsis, whereby different images are seen by the left and right eye. The geometry of image-capture by two physically separate eyes provides depth information because objects are imaged with different relative positions on each eye's retina. These differences are called “disparity” and are the natural consequence of observing objects at different distances, or depth, from the observer. Surprisingly, this type of stimulation can be so strong that any relative shift of images in left and right eyes can lead to perceived depth. For example, people who have magnification differences between eyes, perhaps by nature or medical procedure, can often sense 3D effects in 2D photographs. This strong association between disparity and depth can also lead to people unknowingly accepting incorrect pseudoscopic imagery (those that have left and right eye stereoscopic images swapped) until obvious fatigue sets in. Because of the tendency of the visual system to identify and try to use disparity, poor quality 3D has often been presented with predictable initial enthusiasm followed by disappointment. The current resurgence in stereo 3D is, in part, a consequence of good quality content displayed using state-of-the-art stereoscopic display technology.
Apart from the inherent benefits of good quality 3D display, another part of the shift towards this technology concerns the saturation of 2D display development. Existing trends toward bigger, brighter and more colorful HDTVs is exceeding consumer demand in the dominant home market. Stereoscopic 3D has already started to reestablish itself in theaters with the recent release of several feature length films, while stereo gaming is also becoming more established with the release of 3D enabled TVs based on DLP projection technology. A common feature of these display systems is the need to wear specific eyewear, passive in the movie theatre environment and active or shutter glasses for game applications. Eyewear-based systems are the first to be commercially accepted as they offer a technologically convenient method of discriminating between the left and right eyes of multiple viewers. Ultimately, it would be desirable for eyewear-free, or autostereo, systems to deliver sufficiently high quality 3D.